Walking of the living dead
by Luna midnight moon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruko are trapped in Japan doing what they can to live without the walking dead coming for them and the reast of the survivors. Will they get out in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The dead is walking the earth and Sasuke, Naruko, and the other'sare doing what they can to survive. Will they? **

Naruko wake up bright and early thanks to the sun hitting her rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. she yawned before pushing the covers out of her way and climbed out of bed. Naruko walked over to the window and looked out to her hometown of Japan. The sky was black like it was going to rain soon, so she knew she had to get to school before the rain falls. Naruko ran into the bathroom and got dress in her school uniform.

~X~

Naruko pulled up to the school just in time when the rain started. She killed the engine before reaching into the back seat and grabbed her bookbag. She opened the door of her car and stepped out into the cold water. She slammed the door shut and ran to the front of the school. Everyone in the school was talking and laughing as she walked her way to her locker. Today was Monday, so school got out one hour early. Naruko open her locker and grabbed whatever books she needed for today. She smiled when she felt someone walking right behind her.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruko said as she closed the locker door. She turned around to her best friend since first grade and her long time crush. Sasuke smiled before taking a step to his right and his back hit the cold metal of the lockers. he groaned as hit the back of his head against the locker. Naruko started at him. "Uh oh, someone is annoied?" Naruko said as a smirk ran across her face.

Sasuke ran his hands over. "Fucking Sakura just won't leave me the hell alone. The moment I stepped into the school I was tackled by her." Sasuke groaned and started tugging on his hair in frustration. "I swear that girl is straking the hell out of me." Naruko then started laughing.

"Oh come on Sasuke. It can't be that bad."

"Ooooh Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke and Naruko froze and turned to their right to see Sakura coming their way. sasuke knew he had to think of something fast. A idea then came popping out of his head. He turned to Naruko and trapped her against him and the lockers.

"Sorry Naru." sasuke said before planting his lips on her. Naruko became shocked at first, but pushed it away. Her eyes slid shut and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke was just useing her to get rid of Sakura, so why not enjoy it.

sakura came at complete stop when she saw Sasuke and Naruko making out against the lockers. Sasuke was enjoying the feeling of Naruko's lips against his. Naruko wrapped her arms around Sasuke pulling him closer to her. sasuke stepped between her legs making her moan. Students was starting at the two like it was some porno movie. Sakura's eyes was filled with hatred and she stormed over to Sasuke and Naruko.

"Naruko you bitch! Let my Sasuke-kun go right now!" She put her hands between them to seperate them. Sasuke and Naruko lips broke and gave Sakura a dirty look.

"Um exscuse me Sakura, but what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke glared at her. Sakura gave Sasuke her sweet inocent smile and pointed at Naruko.

"This bitch forced herself on you Sasuke-kun and I saved you." Sakura ran a finger down his chest and he quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her back away from him.

"First of all Sakura; Naruko did not force herself on me and two she is my girlfriend, so back the fuck off!" Sasuke yelled in her face making her fall to the floor. Naruko smirked down at her, as Sasuke pulled her into his arms. Everyone was now laughing at Sakura for her being rejected by the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruko laughed at her as tears ran down her face and started their way to their classroom so they don't be late.

~X~

Lunch time came and Naruko was still blushing from her kiss that her and Sasuke shared this morning. Sasuke was sitting beside Naruko on the roof of the school where they always had their lunch as he was taking a smoke of cigarette and passed it to Naruko. Naruko took it without a second though and took a drag. Sasuke stared up at the sky that now came out thanks to the rain stopping wondering what to say to Naruko.

"Hey Naru." Naruko blew out her smoke before turning to Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"About this morning-" Naruko then cut him off.

"Sasuke it's ok. We are ok. If you don't feel that way for me that's fine." Naruko was then handing the cigarette back to Sasuke, but he did not take it. Naruko turned to him and saw that he was starring at her.

"What do you meanI don't feel that way for you?" Naruko turned away, but Sasuke grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Sasuke we both knew that you don't feel that same-" She was then cut off by a pair of lips. Sasuke was kissing her again. Naruko grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. "Sasuke what are you-"

"Do you really think I would ruin my friendship with you like that? Do you think I would kiss you if it ends our relationship? Naru, I love you." Naruko stared into his eyes not knowing what to say really. Wondering how long he loved her.

"How long?"

"Since the day we met." Sasuke answer as he cupped her cheek. Naruko continued to stare right at him.

"That's weired; that's how long I was inlove with you." She whisper and grabbed his wrist and lean her face closer to his hand. Sasuke smiled and leaned into for a kiss when it was cut off by a women screaming makig Naruko and Sasuke jump. They stood up and ran over to the railing where Naruko started screaming as well. They was a women on the ground with one of their teacher doig something to her neck. It head shot up and saw piece of her flesh in his mouth. Naruko covered her mouth as the man stared up at them with hunger. Sasuke pulled her to his chest and they backing up away from the railing so it dose not see them.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruko asked shaking in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke could not say anything until his back connected with a brick wall.

"It's a god damn zombie."

**To be continued**


	2. Have to leave

Sasuke and Naruko was running down the hall as fast as their legs can take them to their classroom to warn not only their friends, but classmate too. Naruko was still a little freaked out about what she saw outside even was having a hard time beliveing what he saw. They continue to run down the until they reached class 407. Sasuke slid the door out of his way and walked inside with Naruko shaking right behind him. Sasuke walked over to Kiba one of their gangs.

"Sasuke, Naruko it's nice for you to make an appearence." Sasuke cut the teacher off. He really was not paying any attention to him.

"Dude we have to leave. We have to get the others and and get the hell out of here." Kiba stared at him wondering what the hell is going on. He stood and came face to face with Sasuke.

"What hell are you talking about." Naruko walked around Sasuke and spoke for him.

"We were outside and we saw one of our teachers killing someone. He was eating her." Tears ran down her face as she remembered her teacher teared off a peice of skin from a women. Sasuke saw her face and pulled her in for a hug. Everyone in the class room was looking at them funny like they have last their minds. Sasuke held Naruko's head close to his chest and stroked her hair before turning to Kiba.

"She is telling the trueh man. Do you think we would make shit like that up?" Kiba was still not sure if he should believe them right now, but their his friends, so they could ot be lying.

"Alright let's go." Naruko pulled away from Kiba and nod her head. They then took off to the door with the Mr. Hall yelling at them to come back. They did not turn back they just kept running going to every door banging on it telling them to get out and going into a couple of classrooms to get there friends. Some of them where asking question about what was going on, but none of them answered. They saw some baseball bats in the middle of the hall for some reason, but it worked out well for them in this situation. They then froze when their princible came onto the intercalm came on in a panic.

"Attention all students and teacher. We are having an emergency here going on here at school. I all of you to leave the school grounds right now and fast." Sasuke, Naruko, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata started at the speaker up on the corner of the hall. Then the princible came back on. "Get away from! Stay back! Everyone get of the school and fast! Get away! HELP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke and the other stared at the intercalm with a drop of sweat running down their faces as their was complete silences. Their eyes went wide with fright. The men stood there frozen as the women was shaking. Naruko's single sweat drop hit the floor and a riot then started. Students and teacher started running out of the classroom pushing and shoving against each other to get down the stairs. Sasuke and the gang watched the comtion for a moment.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed and grabbed Naruko by the waist. "We have to get to get out of here and fast." Kiba turned to Sasuke.

"Where would we go?" Naruko though for a moment.

"We can go to my house. My dad is army and he has weapons all around the house." Everyone started whispering to each other. Neji turned to Naruko with their decition.

"Alright, but we need to take seperate cars for a while." They did not waste anymore time. They took off to the other side of the school where it's not that crauled.

**To be continued**


	3. Run!

They ran down the trying to be quiet as they can. They ran down the hall hearing screaming and crying all around them. The girls where keeping close to their man and the men where holding onto baseball bats. Naruko looked all around her as she held onto Sasuke's arm. They all stood against the wall by the staircase keep them from beginning seen from anyone. Neji looked down the floors where there was blood all over the place. They all where waiting for Neji to tell them when it will be ok when to go that they did not hear moaning coming right behind them. A zombie was walked right up to them. Naruko then froze when she felt something coming up right behind her. Naruko slowly turned to her head to come face to face with the zombie of her math teacher whos mouth was wide open. Naruko's heart stopped right there and then. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the zombie bite her, but no bite came. She opened her eyes and saw that it just walked right pass her. The others did not notice until Naruko's back hit the wall making them turn.

They all choked on their fear when the zombie walked right pass them. They all watched as the zombie limped it's way down the hall. Naruko then saw a marble on the floor and picked it up. She threw the marble up and down in her hand. The gang looked at her.

"Naruko what are you doing?" Tenten asked holding onto Neji. Naruko did not say anything, but just watched the zombie until it was farther away from them before throwing the marble at the lockers. Kiba then looked like he was about to snap. Kiba looked around Sasuke who was glaring at Naruko.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed under his breath.

"Guys look." Everyone looked at what Naruko was looking and saw that the zombie was smashing his head against the locker.

"That is one stupid ass zombie." Kiba whispered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't think they can see us. I think they only attack when they hear sounds." Naruko though for a moment before walking around everyone. Sasuke followed her movement as naruko slowly stepped down the stairs making sure she did not make one little sound. Everyone followed behind and stopped when Naruko did when saw a group of zombies limping around on the first floor near the exit.

Naruko then came up with an idea before turning around to face the gang. "Sasuke, give me the bat." She said as she held her hand out. Sasuke stared at her hand for a moment and right back at her.

"For what?" He whispered. Naruko groaned before snatching the bat out of his hands and made her way down the stairs. she only took three steps down before a pair of arms wrapped around her making her stop. Naruko turned around and saw Sasuke glaring at her. "Where the fuck are you going?"

Naruko stared at him. "Sasuke if you right then the zombies won't see me. I have to make sure first."

"The send me."

"No, you stay here and be ready to back me up." Naruko looked down at the bat then turned to Sasuke and handed it back to him. She did not want things to go down down there, so maybe bringing the bat would be a bad idea. "Stay here." She escaped out of sasuke arms made her way down stairs.

"Naruko you will get yourself killed." Neji said as he looked down at the living dead. Naruko smirked and turned back to Neji.

"The I hope Sasuke's right like always is." That was the only thing she said before continueing her way down the staircase. Sasuke was once again going to stop her.

"Naruko." Kiba then jumped Sasuke making him. Sasuke hissed at him. "Let go of me Kiba."

"Let her do this. She has faith in you, so you have to trust her."

Naruko listen to kiba as she made her way down the stairs to the undead. Her heart felt like it was going pop out of her chest when she took the last step onto the first floor. Zombies walked back and forth infront of her making her the group that standing on the staircase watching sweat not knowing what will happen. Naruko waited there for two minutes before started malking around them amking sure she dose not hit one of them. She softly pushed the double doors out of her way and waved the others to come. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke quietly but quickly made there way down the stairs. They walked around the the zombie and came right behind Naruko. They walked out of the school and they frozen when they saw the parking lot. Blood zombies everywhere. Sasuke turned to the group.

"Alright get cars as fast as you can and get the fuck out of here. Naru and I are going to her house. We will meet you there." Everyone nod their heads and made there way to their car. Hinata was so scared that she did not see where she was going and bumped into a car making the alarm go off catching the zombies attention. Sasuke looked around and saw that they where limping their way over to them. "OH SHIT! RUUUN!"

**To be continued**


	4. Hope

"RUN!" Sasuke yelled as the zombies came there way. The group took off to their own cars with the zombies coming after them. Sasuke and Naruko went to Sasuke's, as Kiba and Hinata went to his, and Tenten and Neji went to his. Sasuke grabbed Naruko's hand and ran to his car. sasuke and Naruko slammed into the door and tryied to open the, but it was locked. Naruko screamed as she turned around to see the zombie coming closer and closer.

"Sasuke hurry!" Sasuke started searching his pockets as fast as he can trying to find the damn keys until he found them in his back pocker. "Sasuke!" The zombies was only ten feet away and Naruko was about to have a nervous break down. Tears was stream down Naruko's face as Sasuke was struggling to keep his hand calm so he can put the fucking key in the lock.

"Come on you son of bitch." Sasuke hissed as he looked back at the zombies who was coming closer and was about five feet away.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke finally unlocked the door. Sasuke opened the door and grabbed Naruko around the waist making her scream even louder when the zombie was about to attack. Sasuke fell backwards into the car as Naruko closed making the zombie slam into the door. Sasuke reached behind him and hit the lock button. The zombie that was trying to get in was Sakura who was slamming her head and hand against the window to get in; leaving blood all over the window. Naruko buried her face into sasuke's chest and he held her closer. The sound of the zombies moaning was making Naruko shake and scream into Sasuke's chest.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SASUKE PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke sat up in the seat and removed Naruko from him. He crawled over to the driver seat and started the car. Right before he came in revirse a zombie Iruka jumped on the hood of the car. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAH GO, GO,GOOOOOOO!"

"Shit!" Sasuke hit the gas making the car go in revirse. He ran over a few student zombies before doing a U-turn. He put the car in drive and hit the gas much harder.

He pulled out of the parking lot and head down the street to Naruko's house since it closer and has weapons they can really use.

Naruko was shaking the passager seat as Sasuke was still trying to get over his shoke. He would looke in the mirror to see if he was begin followed. They was no car behind him. If there is no car then where are the others?

Sasuke would run over a few zombies who was walking in the middle of the road. Naruko finally found her voice, but still a littel shakey. "W-w-when we g-g-g-get to my house. Use the and c-c-c-call your parents." Sasuke sign in hope that his parents are ok even his brother.

He speed down the bloody road as Naruko stared out the window watching the dead limp right pass them. Naruko prayed that her parents is be ok.

**To be continued**


	5. I'm sorry

Sasuke pulled up to the gate that leads to Naruko's house. There was only a little bit of zombies limping around, since Naruko was the only one who had the key to the house and the gate, so she knew had to be fast. Naruko reached into her pocket of her skirt and pulled out the key. She looked over at Sasuke who giving her a disapproval look, but she just held my breath and unlock the door and jumped out. She ran over to the gate and undid the lock. Naruko looked back ver her shoulder and saw a group of zombies coming her way.

"Fuck!" She pushed both the gate doors open and waved Sasuke to go in. Sasuke speed through the gate. Naruko pushed the both the gate doors closed. The zombies slammed into the gate making her almost loss her balance, but manage to stand up and lock her legs and hold the gate close. Zombie arms went went right through the gate and started grabbing onto Naruko's arms and clothes to her closer. Naruko yelled over her shoulder for Sasuke who was not getting out of the car. "Sasuke help!"

Sasuke left the door open and ran over to Naruko and helped her keep the gate close. "Shit the key is outside the gate!" There was about twenty zombie still trying to get in. Sasuke and Naruko was having a hard time keeping the gate close.

"Naruko we can't keep this up!" Naruko looked over at Sasuke and signed knowing she had to risk it. Naruko glared at the zombies who was moaning for their pray and punched one of them in the face to send it back a little into the other and grabbed the key and pulled it out of the lock. The zombies was just about to bite her hand until slipped her arm back through the gate making them bite the gate. Sasuke took the key and locked the gate. They pushed away from the gate and step back watching the zombies still trying to get to them.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruko's waist pulled her close to him. Naruko snuggled into Sasuke's embrace, as Sasuke pulled her away from the sceneand back to the car. He killed the engine and closed the door. They walked up to the house and Naruko checked the door and it was locked. Naruko pulled the key to the house out and unlock the door. The house was dark and empty. Her parents might still be at somewhere else. Lucky for them that the power was still working. The lights in the house still worked.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and took the cord phone off the wall and dial 911. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"I'm sorry the number you have dial is not avaible at the moment thanks to emergencys please call later."

Sasuke slammed the phone back on the wall and took it off the wall again and dial his father's number. Naruko left the Sasuke alone and went upstairs. she walk down the empy halls until she was at her door to her bedroom. She grab the knob, but froze. She turned to head to the right and stare down at the last door that no one was aloud to go into anymore.; her brother, Leon.

Leon left the family when he was twenty years old and she was ten. The only person he said goodbye was Naruko when the family was asleep. He sneeked into her room with a bag in hand and woke her telling her that he loves her and hoping that he would see her again soonw. The only thing that he left behind was the key to his room and told her to not let anyone in, but her and it's been eigh years now and nothing.

Her parents was so unset that he left without saying a word. Naruko signed before making her way down the hall and to his room. She grab the key that she hid on top of the door frame. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She took sight of his roomand walked further in his bedroom. He had nothing that any other teenage boy should have, like baseball, basketball, or baseball poster, TV, games, or a phone; it was more with guns, army, and other things that has to do with agents or military. Naruko walked over to the bed and sat down and took everything in. He some reason it still smells like him.

She looked around the room and saw a piece of paper laying on his computer desk. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the desk and grabbed the paper. She unfolded it twice and started reading.

Dear, Naru Bun

If you are reading this that mean that the time has come that the virus has spread. I was afraid that that will happen. The only reason I left was to stop the people who was creating it, but I failed. Listen to me Naru, I need you to do soemthing for me. I want you to be brave and save the people you love and I hope to see you soon. I will see you late Naru Bun

You older broth Leon.

P.s In the back of the closet the a hand scan and in the door will be the things you would need to survive until I get there. Love you.

Naruko read the letter twice before walking over to the closet and open the doors. Naruko looked around the closet before moving the clothes out of the way and saw the hand scan.

~X~

_Leon walked down to Naruko room at 2am in the morning keeping his step quiet. He came up to her door and slowly opened it making sure it dose not make a noise. He peeked in and saw Naruko sleeping soundly. He stepped in and closed the door once again and made his way over to the bed. He watched Naruko sleep for a moment before softly grabbing her wrist and pulled it out from under the covers and set her hand on the hand scan. A green line slid up and down the scanner for three times._

_"Hand scan completed." The monitor said. Leon set her set hand back on her bed and then set his hand on the scanner. The green line flash up and down._

_"Hand scan completed." Leon signed and removed his hand. He sent the scanner down and pulled out a needle and stuck it in Narukos arm making her flinch for a moment and became calm. He picked up the scanner He smiled down at Naru and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making his way out._

~X~

Naru stared at the scan for moment before taking her right hand and placed it on the scan. The scan went on until it beeped.

"Scanner accepted." Then the doors opened. Naru stepped back three steps and inside the lights came on. Naruko inhaled before entering. The moment she walked through the door frames the lights flickered on. Inside there was all kinds of weapons that the military would have. She was in shock for just a moment before wondering around the room. She then saw an outfit in the corner of the room that said her name on it and that it was her size.

Naruko walked over to the weapon and picked up and hand gun and the moment it hit her hand it felt right in her hands. The moment her hand touched she felt like she did not want too let it go.

"Naru?" Naruko spun around to see Sasuke standing there looking around the room. "What is it this?" He was staring at her with anger like she has been hiding something very important.

Naruko stepped forward. She then saw the letter "Look sasuke it's not what it looks like."

"Then that the fuck is it then Naruko! You lie to me!" Naruko began to panic. Sasuke thinks that Naruko had something to do with what's going on.

"No Sasuke-"

"You couse this to happen! I could not get an answer from my parents, so I dont know if their dead or ok thanks to you! I HATE YOU!" I sharp pain went through her heart she could not take his anger for something that wasn't her fault anymore. Tears ran down her face. Her eyes connected with the floor as she heard sasuke walk out.

"He hates me." Naruko whispered to herself. She then though that Sasuke dose not want her around anymore. She walked out of the room and it closed right behind her. She made her way down stairs and walked right pass the living room and heard Sasuke voice right behind her.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke was standing right behind her. Naruko put her shoes on and picked up a bat. She turned to Sasuke with pain in her eyes.

"You don't want me around so I'm going to leave." Sasuke's eyes went wide and watched as she walked outside. Sasuke ran right behind her as she was making her way to the gate where a group a zombie was.

"Are crazy?" Naruko did not say anything, but just walk. "Hey, Naruko." She continued to walk. Sasuke's teeth grind and ran over to Naruko and wrapped his arms around her. "NARUKO I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT! So please stay with me. DON'T LEAVE HERE ME WITHOUT YOU!" Naruko froze at his out burst before slowly turning around and wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer to her and she cryed in his chest.

**To be continued. Leon is from the resident evil anime. I hope you like it.**


	6. Rescue

Sasuke and Naruko cuddled on the couch trying to figure out a game plan knowing that they can not stay there forever. They then heard the sound of a racing car driving down the street. They shot up and ran to the a window to see a red sports car making a U-turn crashing into a few zombies and ran right into a light pole. Four surviver got out of the car shooting a load of bullets at the zombies.

"Sasuke, Isn't that Itachi?" Naruko pointed at a man with long black hair that was tied in the back. Sasuke looked close and gasp.

"Son of bitch!" Sasuke and Naruko continued to watch as Itachi and other group of survivers ran into a building making the zombies crash into the door. They smearing blood all over the door as they where trying to break in. Sasuke growled and ran to the front door and ran out with Naruko right behind him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke turned to Naruko with an emotionless face.

"I have to save my brother Naru. You know that maybe our parents are with them." Naruko knew that Sasuke was right. Naruko signed and ran inside telling Sasuke to wait. Sasuke stood there for a minute before Naruko running out with a hand gun, waki taki, and rifle. She handed Sasuke the hand gun.

"It's to keep you safe. The saftly is unlocked and it's loaded. I will cover you ok?" Sasuke stared at the gun before taking it and the waki taki. He smiled at Naruko and kissed her before running to the car. Naruko ran back inside and slammed the door shut. She grabbed the gate remote before sprinting up the stairs and into her room. She slid her window up and set her rifle in the position that she needs it in. She unlocked the safty and pulled the slider that was ontop of it to get it ready.** (I don't know what it's really called, sorry.) **She then spoke through her taki.

"I will guide your move to get there."

_"Copy that."_ Sasuke said over the taki. Naruko took a deep breath pushed the button to make the gate open. The tires on the car spun in place before taking off through the gate when it was half way open. Naruko pushed the button again when the car was out and shot the zombies in the head as they where trying to get through. _"What way Naru?"_

Naruko watched the car speed down the street; crashing into zombies along the way. Naruko bought the waki taki close to her mouth and spoke. "Another ten centimeter take the left." Sasuke made sharp turn and down the road to the bulding. "There in the red building that is coming up in five seconds. I got you." Naruko set the waki taki down and focus her aim and started shotting the zombies to make the clear for Sasuke. She continued to shoot as Sasuke was jumped out of the car and shot about ten zombies coming his way as he went up to the door. Naruko reload her amo and shot more and more as Sasuke and the survivers made there way in the car. Naruko signed and waited for the car to come to the gate. Once it was about ten feet away she started shooting once again making the front gate clear. The was close enought before she hit the button making the gate open. The car speed inside and Naruko pushed the buttons again. Naruko set the safty on and lean back against the chair and watched Sasuke and the survivers climb out of the car and ran to the door.

Naruko heard the door slam open and shut and made her way out of the room.

**To be continued**


	7. Warning!

**Everyone listen to me! We all have a emergency right now, so pay attention right. I'm 100% percent sure what the hell is going on, but mature stories being deleted by administrators! Let your fans and favorite  
authors know! PM and review administrators stories and profiles until they  
listen. Make it the new chapter in your stories to let people know. Read the petition carefully  
for more helpful info. Hurry before it is too late.**

**I heard that the who thing will stare on June 8th to the 10th. Good luck you.**


	8. Reunited

Naruko walked down the stairs to a meet Sasuke's brother and parents in the loving hug and went tears rolling down their faces.

"Oh my baby. We thought we lost you." Mikoto hugged her son as Sasuke was burying his face in her chest.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just glad that you guys are ok." Sasuke whispered loudly so his parents and brother can hear. Naruko stood by the staircase watching the loving scene of her boyfriend's reuniting with his family and has not knowing that her parents are alive. Sasuke pulled away from the hug and turned to Naruko. She smiled and walked over to her.

"Great shooting Naruko." Naruko smiled up at Sasuke and turned to his family.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay. Have you heard from my parents." Mikoto turned Fugaku with a sad look on her face. She walked over to Naruko and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but your parents are one of them. We ran into them on the way up here; they were bitten right in front of us." Naruko pushed Mikoto away and stumble back on the first step of the staircase almost losing her balance. Knowing that her parents are amongst the living dead made her sick. Sasuke was about to say something until he was cut off by the other guest thousand the house.

"Naruko, it wasn't your fault." Naruko's head snapped up and looked up at the mysterious guest who was looking down at her with sadness in his eyes. He looked like he was part of the military or a Secret Service. He looks so familiar and arches head but she was not quite sure where she has seen him before.

"Do I know you?" The man in the brown leather jacket, army boots, and camouflage pants looked hurt.

"I'm hurt Naru Bun. You don't recognize your own brother." Naruko pause at what he said in got up and got closer to him. It was him, it was her brother and a closing distance. Tears ran down her face as she stared into the eyes of her older brother that she has not seen in eight years. "Naru." He whispered and opened his arms and waited to see what she was going to do. She sobs and ran into his arms.

"Leon." She saw that his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Oh Naru Bun you have grown-up. I wish I could've seen you grown-up and be the older brother that I should have been."

"It does not matter anymore; you're here now and that's all that matters. I missed you Leon." She whispered in his chest.

"I see that you found my letter and the secret passage way." Naruko pulled away and stepped back.

"Yes I did, do my explain that to me." Leon smiled and messed with her hair.

"I'll tell you about later for right now, but right we have to get things ready. We can't stay here forever. Those gates will hold up those bastards much longer." Naruko thought about the wars that her brother said and on her head 'yes.' She turned around to me her boyfriends curious look.

" Oh Sasuke this is my older brother, Leon. He disappeared eight years ago and we cannot find him Since now that he's here and looks like work at have to take the orders from him, since he does know what's going on." Sasuke looked up at Leon and made his way over to him.

"Hi I'm Sasuke, your sister's boyfriend." He extended his hand out to Leon and Leon took it without hesitation.

"Hello Sasuke. Are you taking care of my baby sister?" Sasuke smiled and wrapped an arm around Naru's waist bringing her closer to him.

"Yes sir I am." Leon smiled at the couple.

"Great, now that we all introduced ourselves we should get ready is only a matter time before those bastards come in here and kill us all, so each of you have a job to do. Naru you are not in the right outfit to fight so go change into the outfit that is in the passageway and wire out there get all kinds of weapons and put them in the duffel bag. Sasuke round up some food water and try to see if you can find some more walkie-talkies. Itachi see if you can get that truck is in garage started because there's no way all of us can fit into a small car" Itachi not his head and took off to the garage. Leon turned to his parents not really knowing what to do with them. "You guys change and help Naru out."

~X~

Naruko changed into a black and blue dark camouflage, with a black wife beater that reached above her belly button, and military boots. She put on some gloves and started packing all kinds of weapons that could be useful for this journey. Naruko grabbed the duffel bag that was set up on a desk in the corner of the room and started filling it up with grenades, rifles, ammo, knives, handguns, and all kinds of different explosions and guns. She had like three bags ready when Sasuke's parents came in.

"This place is very big: we got lost." Mikoto said as she looked around. Naruko not her head and lifted one the bags.

"Each one you carry a bag and make their way downstairs." To Naruko the bag was not heavy, but to Mikoto and Fuguka it was heavy as hell. They made their way downstairs and saw lots of bags of food and water. Naruko what are the bags and sat all the weapons all around it. Leon came in with a radio that he held up to his ear. Naruko went over to the television and turned on the news.

_" Things today are getting really bad for everyone. Apparently all the people that were recommended dead start her back to life. Things are starting to get really bad out here so we recommend every body to stay in their homes, buildings, or leave town. My God."_ 12 zombies are coming their way groaning with hunger and then a zombie jumped I know where onto the reporter making the cameraman dropped his camera and all you can hear in the background was screaming and blood flowing and friend the camera. Everyone stayed in silence watching as the TV went static. Leon turned away from the television.

The loud crash came from outside. Everyone ran over to the window and saw that the gate was halfway down

"We have to get out of here now." Leon said as he ran over to the bags. Naruko ran over and start helping him and that's when Itachi came and covered in oil.

"It's fixed we can go now."

"Right **on** time." Naruko said grabbing two bags of food at one duffel bag. Sasuke and his parents fall behind them as they made their way to the garage. They threw everything in the back and Leon set one the duffel bag down and open it.

"Our everyone get a weapon that you are most comfortable and okay and whatever you do do not hesitate to shoot these mother fuckers in the head." Mikoto grabbed a hand gun, Fuguka grabbed shot gun, Sasuke grabbed a knife and a hand gun, and the Itachi just grabbed a sword as Naruko kept her rifle and Leon took the machine gun. Naruko and Leon stuff grenades and their pockets and load up their guns. Leon threw the truck keys to Itachi telling him to drive. "Naruko and Sasuke your with me." Sasuke's parents jumped into the truck with Itachi and the driver side. Leon, Sasuke, and Naruko got into the very back of the truck to stop the undead from jumping onto the truck. Leon open a small window that was in the back of a truck and spoke. "You open the garage door first and that once the gate door opens speed through."

"Got it." Itachi called back. Leon pushed the garage door button and once it was open all the way he took a deep breath and pushed the gate button make in the two gates open.

"GO!" Itachi hit the gas and speed through the crowd area of the gate. Naruko, Sasuke, and Leon start shooting as the undead start racing after them. They fell I they been shooting for almost an hour than 5 min. Itachi pulled onto an empty street where the road leads to the sunset. Naruko got on the very top of the truck and crotch down to watch the sunset. Sasuke then came right next to her and put his arm around her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and look forward and so did Sasuke. The wind was blowing into her hair as she watched the sunset.

_ After the day things came to an end. I lost my parents, I'm reunited with my brother, and I am with the love of my life. For the first time my life I felt like there was nothing holding me back from protecting anyone that I loved._

** To be continued**


	9. Gun shop

The truck crashed into so many cars along the way making Naruko, Sasuke, and Leon hold on his side of the truck. It was getting late so they had to find someplace to crash for a while. They have been driving for 45 min. to try and get to the bridge. It was the only bridge their way out of Japan. Itachi killed lights off of the truck that pulled up to a dark gun shop , as him or her. Leon jumped off of the truck keep in his weapon up and ready. Sasuke and Naruko jumped off right behind him and held their guns straight out to get ready to fire. Once they saw that the zombies was not paying any attention to them, Leon gave a silent signal to Itachi to tell his parents to get out of the truck and head inside. Itachi killed the engine and ran inside right behind his parents. Sasuke, Naruko, and Leon hustled backwards keeping their guns up and ready to fire as they moved inside of the shop.

The place was dark and empty all there was loved was weapons and blood. Everyone scattered around to see if there was any survivors or zombies. They checked everywhere in the shop. They checked the closet's, back rooms, and behind the counters. Naruko was at the very last door which was the restroom and opened it. She was then tackled to the ground by a hungry manager who was groaning and moaning, as he was trying to take a bite out of her. She did not yell or scream and she day even user gun because she did not want to draw any attention to the zombies that was limping around outside. She tried to fight off the zombie as it was close to taking one bite. A hand snaked around the zombies head and gave it a fast twist make in the zombie fall it's side. Naruko pushed the rest of the zombie off of her and looked up to see her loving boyfriend, Sasuke grinning down at her. He extended his hand out to her to help her up and she gladly accepted.

The happy couple wrapped their arms around each other as they made their way to the others. Leon was reading a map on the counter as Sasuke's family was holding onto each other like a real family should. It has been a while since that happened and Naruko understood that. She told Sasuke to go right ahead, as she made her way over to Leon.

"Anything bro?" Leon looked up at Naruko for a moment before looking back down at the map.

"No but, there is someone that lives not that far away from here that I know who can help us." Naruko sat down on a stool that was that's right in front of the counter.

"Are you sure they can help us?"

"I'm sure Naru Bun. They are old friend of the families, so I'm pretty sure they can help us."

"Old friend the families?" Leon chuckled as he looked back up at his sister.

"You don't remember them. You were young so I understand that you don't. You are friends with her son." Naruko thought for moment about who he was talking about. "But you don't remember them, so you don't know who they are." Leon looked back down at the map and continued to look over it. How does he know that she may not remember them. He has been gone for most of her life. Naruko watched her brother for moment before asking.

"Who was the family?" Leon signed and looked at her.

"The Kurabayashi family. Their son name is Hal." For some reason the name does sound familiar, but she does not remember where she heard a from. I mean it they were friend of the family them why does she not remember them. Even their son. As those two used to be friends watch not remember them. She heard Leon chuckle. "Mom and dad was so determined that you to get together, but right after the accident-"

"Accident." Leon froze when he remembered that he was not supposed to tell her about what happened. He shook his head telling her to forget about it. He went back to stay the map leaving Naruko sitting there confused.

_'What accident is he talking about?.'_ Now that she thinks about it she doesn't remember much about her childhood. And when she was a in the half she woke up in her room completely confused with a headache and a broken shoulder bone. She did not remember her parents until two weeks later. She didn't understand why that she had forgotten about her parents and all they said when she asked her how did she forget about them was that 'it happens sometimes.' Now Naruko had her own mission. Figuring out what happened to her in the past.

~X~

Everyone was asleep besides Leon and Naruko. They were taking first watch of the night. Naruko was clear now her rifle by taking it apart cleaning it and pay about together, as Leon was listening to the radio about the distractions of what's going on. They didn't realize that the sun was coming up until they looked out the window and saw the sun coming up from the horizon. They were suppose to wake up Sasuke and Itachi, so they can get some sleep. Since I then had the time to get some sleep Leon and Naruko packed up a few weapons that was in the store before Naruko walked over to Sasuke to wake him up. He was sitting in the corner of the dark room with his arms crossed against his chest and his head leaning against the wall. Naruko smiled down at him and leaned down towards them and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sasuke it's time to wake up." Sasuke shift in asleep and woke up.

"Is it time for Itachi and I to take watch?"

"Now it's time to go." Sasuke gave her a concerned look.

"Did something happen?"

"No and it's just that we forgot to wake you guys up and the sun is now rising." Sasuke glared at her for not waking them up.

"Why didn't you wake us up? You guys need your sleep. You're going to be tired all day now." Naruko chuckled before shaking her head no.

"It's okay don't worry about it besides Leon has stayed up for 42 hrs. on a stakeout and I had been awake for two days straight before, so it's no big deal." Sasuke was just about to protest until Naruko's lips crashed against his.

~X~

Naruko, Sasuke, and Leon was sitting on top of the truck looking out into the bloody empty streets. All morning they did not see one zombies all he ever saw was blood against the walls, pieces of body parts, and broken buildings. Fukuga was as. Leon where their next stop was because over the night zombies has taken over the bridge so they don't know what to do next.

"We are going to an old friend of the familiy. Our parents grew up with them, so they might be able to help us. They live about another 45 min. away." Naruko's for head was laying against her rifle trying to keep herself awake. Every bump that Itachi hit made her boobs bounce up and down catching Sasuke's attention. He was growing a hard on just from seeing that after all she is a D cup. Naruko slowly turned to Sasuke and saw him watching her chest. She giggled and leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry. You will be seeing them very soon, so be patient." Sasuke grown as her breath hit the side of his neck making his cock twitch. He glared at her making her laugh knowing what she had done and then she turned back and continued her watch.

~X~

Naruko was standing on top of the truck with Leon as Sasuke was holding onto her making sure that she would not fall off. Leon saw the mention, and in view and leaned down so Itachi would here.

"It's coming up soon about like 20 min. away." What made Naruko froze was a huge group of zombies blocking their way. All morning they have not seen one zombie on the way up there and now they ran into a group of zombies that was like 100. Itachi did not slow down though. Naruko smirked at Leon.

"You know what to do when you see a deer?"

"Speed up!"

"Damn right." Itachi increase the speed of the truck that was going over what 150 mi./h and they collided into the group of the undead. Sasuke, Naruko, and Leon start shooting. Zombies was trying to get up onto the truck waving their hands up trying to grab up. Six zombies grabbed onto the truck and tried to climb over. Naruko hit one of them with the but of her rifle and kicked another one in the face knocking him down. Sasuke twisted one her next before spinning around and shot one of them in the mouth, as for Leon he shot them in the head and threw a grenade at the end of the truck. Naruko climb back up to the top of the truck and saw the mention getting closer and closer, but what made her heart almost was was lives ahead of them. It was a Bob wire fence and right behind it was see bags and bricks.

"Oh shit." She started beating on the top of the truck as she was screaming. "Itachi stop the truck!" Sasuke looked up at Naruko to figure out what was wrong he jumped up onto the top of the truck to see what was going on. He gasp when he saw the fence himself and started beating the top.

"ITACHI STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!"That was then when Itachi saw the fence himself.

"Shit everyone hold on!" Itach was ten inches away from the fence. Sasuke and Naruko fell onto their bellies and held on to the size of the truck once itchi was close enough you took a sharp turn to the left making the truck speed towards a brick wall. Itachi slammed on the breaks. Time seemed to go by slow when Naruko started flying forward. Sasuke tryied to reach out to grab, but she was to far away and only their figure tips touched. Naruko body slammed onto the windshield of the truck making her bouce off the truck. Her body the connected with hard concrete road.

"NARUKO!" Her body was sliding against the hot road making ugly scratches on her back and thigh. Naruko layed there trying take the pain out of her mind. She slowly looked up and saw ten zombies coming her way

**To be continued**


	10. Help has come

Naruko was having a hard time pushing herself up thanks to that hard fall. Naruko turned her head to see those undead bastard limping their way to her moaning and groaning with their mouths open ready to eat. Naruko then heard a gun shot that went right through the zombies head. Blood splashed all pver her face and clothes as the zombies fell forward right next to her feet. Sasuke, who took the shot jumpoed off the truck and ran over to her as he was shooting. Once Sasuke reached Naruko as he was shooting he put an arm around her as she put an arm around him and lifted her up to her feet. Naruko growled at the pain that shot down her back

She then grabbed her rifle and lifted it up. "That this you flesh eating- helling raising, soulless son of bitch!" She then went to action by shooting them in the head. Sasuke and Naruko was trying to lay them off as Itachi was trying to get the truck in gear, but he slammed on the brakes too hard that the truck would not move.

"God damn it." Itachi hissed. He then threw the door open and started cutting heads off. He cannot take anymore of this bull shit. He jumped onto the truck and stood right next to Leon who shooting with a machine gun. They were then joined by Sasuke's and Itachi's parents.

Naruko knew that they were in trouble and that they can uphold the law much longer. They have to climb over the fence in order to escape. When she saw that it was clear enough to run to the truck she yelled at Sasuke telling him to run. They then took off towards the truck shooting as they ran. They client onto the side of the truck on so they were at the very top. "Guys, we cannot hold them off much longer. We have to get out here now!"

"Naruko's rights we have to move. We can't run I ammo in this situation right now." Leon grabbed the duffel bag and threw it at Fuguka who was doing a great job shooting them in the head. He is a cop after all. "GO!" Leon yelled as a heard of zombies limped their way over to them and they cannot fight them much longer. Itachi grabbed the duffel bag from his dad and threw it over the fence and start climbing. Next was Mikoto, who was shaking like crazy and had to have her husband help her over the fence who climbed over after her. Sasuke and Naruko start backing up to the fence and Sasuke puased.

"Naruko you go first." Naruko just ignored him and continued to shoot. Sasuke stopped the shooting and glared at her. "Go Naruko." He said one more time and she finally answered him.

"No gone ahead I'll be right behind you" Sasuke was getting pissed off at her arguing with him.

"God damn it Naru!" Leon then cut in.

"Just climb over the fence." And then he start climbing. Sasuke watched as he climbed over the fence and felt the ground. Sasuke then grabbed her hand telling her it's time to go. Sasuke grabbed onto the fence and start climbing and just before Naruko could start climbing the truck shifted his side make in her lose her balance and fall back to the very back of the truck. Sasuke looked back and peer shock as the zombies was tiping the truck over. Sasuke's feet was dangling from the fence as he watched the truck tip over all the way. All he can hear was the sound of Naruko's scream.

Sasuke was just about to let go and drop to the ground for pair hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled them over. Sasuke saw that it was his brother and father and started struggled against against their hold as they are keeping him down from doing something very stupid.

"Let me! I have to save her." All he can hear was the sound of her screaming and pleading and gunshots. Tears ran down his eyes as he saw zombies crawling under the truck trying to get to her. Leon was shooting through the fence trying to keep a number of zombies away from the truck so Naruko could get out but it was no use. Sasuke then pushed his brother and father away and stood up there ran to the fence. Just before he climb over he heard a gunshot right behind them that shot a zombie in the head. He felt the fence shaking viciously. He looked up and saw a boy that was in his early 20s with short blonde hair, glasses, and looks like he worked for the agency climb over the fence and start shooting the zombies who was surrounding the truck. Sasuke watched in shock as he shot one the zombies and the head then crotch down and reached in. He seemed to find some then he was looking for and then pulled out a scared Naruko.

The boy stood up and held her against his chest as he start shooting the zombies are coming near them. Sasuke bought back the jealousy he had flowing through him as he heard another problem coming. He turned and saw the undead trying to take apart the fence or trying to climb through it. The mystery boy looked at Naruko and said something to her that made her nod.

~X~

The boy held her as she was shaking and watching him shoot the zombies. "It's okay Naruko. I got you, but will we have to do now is try to get the zombies away from the fence. If we don't begin to get through. So can you help me get their distraction to get them away from the fence?" Naruko stared at the mystery boy to figure out who he was and how he knew her. His face looks so familiar to her as she stared. She then nodded in agreement that made him smirk. "Lets let's go then. We go right through them. Are you ready."

"Lets go." They both nod their head and took off into the zombie riot. They can hear screaming of the others telling them to stop and get over the fence, but they didn't listen and they knew it might cause them their lives. As they hit their way through the her the zombie. Some of them were not even paying attention to them, so then they start making noises. "Come this way." Naruko grabbed a pipe from the ground and hit it against the brick wall making a echo in the air. She then threw it down the road behind her to make more sounds. The boy followed her lead and start making noise. He continued ship them in the head as she continued to make noises.

" Naruko up there." Naruko turned and saw a staircase that leads them up to the highest part of the road. Once they reached the ever top. They looked over the railing and saw that the zombies was not paying attention to them. Naruko growled and slamed her rifle against the railing and started screaming.

"THIS WAY YOU FUCKERS!" She yelled so loud that the birds was scared out of their homes.

~X~

Sasuke heard Naruko scream as he watched the zombies tring to get through. Just then a blacket wrapped around his body making him look up and saw a man glaring at the zombies.

"Come on everone. We have to leave now. The fence won't stay up much longer if we keep standing here them know we are here." Sasuke and the other's beside's Leon looked confused.

"We will get the truck later now lets go." Sasuke stood up and was about to follow when he looked up at saw Naruko and guy looking at them.

"YOU KNOW WHERE WE BE NARU! SO YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME! YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE YOU!"

~X~

Naruko contined to watch as the other's leave then a hand layed on her shoulder. She jumped and looked back and saw the guy staring at her. "We got to go and mean up with the other's. I know my way around here since I live where they are going, so we much move now." He look down at her shoulder and signed in sadness. He turned around walked away from her. She watched him for a second before looking down at her arm and saw the bite mark from where she was bitten at. She signed in sadness and started follow the man who was waiting for her.

** Oh no Naruko has been bitten. What will happen**

**Find out next time.**


	11. The cure

Naruko and man started running down the street smashing every under thing that came near them. They saw that the sun was setting so they had to find a place to hid for the night. The man took her un-injured arm and pulled their way to a abandon workshop that was near the house. They knew they would get there in the morning. The man and Naruko ran to door of the building and tried opening it, but it did not budge. Like it was no problem the man kicked the door open and pulled Naruko into and shut the door.

"Search around and see if we're not alone." The man said. Naruko nod her head and began her search. Her arm was killing her and she knew she did not have much time before she is turned into one of them. Once every door and counter have been checked, she calmed down. She back over to the back who was throwing black paint on the windows. Once he was done with that he turned on a lamp and sat down. Naruko stared at him for a moment before sitting down right across from him.

"You grew up Naru." Naruko just stared at him not knowing what to say to him. He sign and got up. He went behind the counter and pulled out a first Ad kit and walked back over and sat down right next to her. He grabbed her arm and looked at the bite. "You are turning soon, but there is something in your blood that is keeping you from turning you into to fucker right now, so you might have more time then the others."

"Who are you?" Naruko asked the number one question.

"You don't remember. I can understand that. My name Hal." Naruko though for a moment thinking of where she heard that before.

"Hal? You mean Kurabayashi Hal?"

"The one and only." Hal said as he started ficing up her wound.

"Leon, my brother told me all about you. He said that me and you were friends." Hal signed and started wrapping the wound up before it started bleeding again.

"Yeah we were. We were the best of friends. One could have seperated us. You were like my own little sister." Boy they must have close for him to think that she was his sister. Naruko feels bad for not remember a thing about them.

"What happen to me?" Hal looked up at her before starting to spill the story.

" It was a rainy night. My dad took us to the police station because he had to pick up something up from his. Anyway after he got the files we were about to leave when some drug dealer got loss from one of the police men who was hoping him. He manage to grab his gun. He started shouting out warnings to everyone. You started sobbing so loud that pissed him off and then all heard was a loud bang. I didn't know what happen until you limped into my arms. I look down at you and there was blood running down the side of your head.

My fahter called the hospital and you were set to the ER. I waited for three hours until ther operation was done. I stayed in your room prying that you would come to. When three days passed you where awake, but you did not know me, so I lefted." Naruko could not believe his story, but his voice was the only thing that was telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry Hal." She whispered.

"It's Naruko. Tell me, do you know what is in your blood that keeps you from changing so fast?" Naruko signed and remembered back at the Gun Shop when Leon told her.

_Flashback_

_"Naruko the cure is in your blood. I gave it to you before I left. I have one more cure, but it's not enough to save everyone, so I need to incurt in your blood to make it work. Then right after that I need to take some of your blood. I can't risk the fact that you might get bit and the cure would not work." Naruko sat there across brother listening as she held the rifle in her hand. Leon pulled out the needle that seemed to be the cure. "You are the only one who can do it. You still have some of the cure from last time, so the cure right now will be stronger." Leon gave her a serious look. She though for a moment before looking back at Sasuke who was asleep in the corner. She turned back to her brother and nod her head._

_"If it will save everyone. I will do it."_

_End_

"So cure is in you." Naruko nod her head.

"I have the cure in me, but it's not enough to save my life. Leon took so much blood that I almost fainted, but it was wirth the risk." Hal was then in deep though.

"That's why you did not turn yet, but you will soon." Naruko inhaled and looked up at the ceiling and exhaled.

"I guess, but I hope to get to Sasuke in time before it happens." Hal gave her a sad smile and laid and hand down on her shoulder.

"I will take first watch. You get some sleep." Naruko signed and stood up and walked away leaving Hal sitting there. Naruko was just about to walk into the bathroom when Hal called out.

"Naruko?" Naruko paused, but did not look at him. "If I told you to die...would you die?" Naruko did ot say anything, but just walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

~X~

Sasuke stood there by the window of the dark guess room that he was staying in and was looking up at the stars.

"Please come back Naru. I have faith in you." He whispered up at the stars and prayed.

**To be continued**


	12. Dying

Hal was standing by the door and slowly opened the door to see the sun coming up from the herizon; he knew it was time for them to start heading out. He shut the door soundly and made his way to the back room where Naruko was sleeping. Walked down the hall and stood in front of the employee room. To be safe and retreve his gun and pointed at the door before opening and turned on the light. There was Naruko laying in the middle of the room fast alseep. Hal signed and put away his gun and walked over to the sleeping Naruko. He kneed down right next to her to get a better look. She looked more sick then last night. She skin was pale and under her eyes was black and purple shadows under her eyes: he knew time was running out for her. He layed a hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Naruko, it's time to wake up." Naruko shifted a little before waking up. She looked up at Hal and smiled.

"Hey Hal."

"Hey." Naruko heard the sadness in his voice. He did not have to tell her what was wrong. She already feel it burning inside of her. She knew her time was running out. She signed and pushed herself up, but she was having a hard time doing that. Her arms felt weak, as she was trying to stand up her legs gave out from under her. Tears ran down her face when tryed again to stand up. Right before she fell again Hal put her arm around his neck and helped her to his feet. She looked up at him and smiled for a thank you. They walked out of room and to the front of the store. Hal slowly opened the door and looked out and saw that the streets was empty. He saw a truck right across the street from the shop. Hal look down at Naruko and saw that she should not really keep her eyes open. It is so hard for him to believe that this girl, his long time friend was dying in his arms like before. He could not think of her as the living dead. He had to get the cure in her system before she changes. Hal fixed his glasses and stuck his head out and looked back and forth to see if it was clear. Once he saw it was clear; he pushed the door out of the way and made their way out of the store.

Hal was trying to run to the truck, but Naruko was having trouble taking step by step. He looked right to left as they made it to the truck. They made their way to the driver side of the truck. Naruko sluck onto the truck to keep herself up, as Hal tried the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it." He ran over to the passager side and tried it, but it was locked as well. "Fuck." Naruko was not paying attention to anything around her that she did not see a zombie crawling out from under the truck. Naruko was so high on the pain that could not hear the zombie's moans. Hal heard him though and ran around the truck and saw the zombie was about to take a bite out of her leg, but with a quick motion; he grabbed the zombie's head and twisted it. He watch the limp to the ground before climbing to the back of the truck and thank god they left the little window open. He jumped on the truck and cralwed inside the truck. He grabbed the door to keep him from falling until he was able to pull his legs through. He made it to the drives side of the truck. He looked out of the window and saw Naruko slide against the truck and hit the cold ground.

Hal unlocked the door and jumped out. He froze when he saw twenty zombies coming from left to right and was about to bite him. He punch one in the face and pulled out two gun's. He turned to see Naruko getting up and began punching and kicking them away from her.

"Naruko!" He threw the gun at her; she tried to catch it, but miss. She bent down and grabbed the gun and stood back and aimed the gun forward, but stop when she saw two of them right in front of her, but that was not the thing that caused her to paused. The two zombies in front of her was the two people she lost.

"Mom? Dad?" Their eyes where plain as stone. Her father took step forward and bit her on the neck making her scream and her mother bit her wrist. Hal turned and saw her getting bitten. He then ran over shotting them in the head and grabbed her waist and swung her around. He then threw her in the truck and slammed the door shut. The zombies was pounding on the windows trying to get in, as Hal was trying to hot wire the truck.

"Come on baby come on." Then the truck started. Hal put the truck in drive and hit the gas running over ever zombie that was in their way.

Hal raced down the street and looked in the mirror to see them slowly trying to follow them, but could not keep up. Hal sign and looked over at Naruko. She was not a good condition. She has gotten biten four more time and was pouring blood out of her wounds. Blood was dripping down her hand and onto her pants. She was biten on the neck, shoulder, wrist, and waist, but he knew what really killed her was the fact that it was her parents that he shot. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. He knew he had to get her talk to keep focuse.

"Naru, Naru?" Naruko kept looking forward as she answed.

"What?" Her voice was in pain and hopeless.

"Once we get to the house we will treat your wounds." He said as he speed down the street. Naruko did not think of it. She was so out of it that she did not even wanted to be treated since she knew she was dying.

"It's pointless." Was all she said. Hal knew she was giving up.

"Naru-"

"I said it's pointless!" She screamed as she started crying. It was killing Hal thinking that she might be right. She has been bitten five times. What killed him even more was that it was all his falt. He knew she in no condition to fight, but he threw her the gun instead of putting her in the truck; now that she was biten countless times he knew her time was coming faster.

~X~

Sasuke and his family followed Leon as he was talking to Hal's father. Itachi leaned into Sasuke ear and whispered. "Do you think this guy will help us?"

"I don't know." Sasuke only said. He was much worried about Naruko. He did not get much sleep last night because of it. Mikoto put and arm around Sasuke knowing what he was thinking about.

"Naruko will be alright sweety." She said as she messed his duck butt hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and fixed his hair. Fuguka then stepped up.

"You don't have time to worry about her Sasuke. We need to stay alive." Sasuke fist balled at his side to hold back from scream at his dad. Sasuke took a deep breath and just follow Leon and Mr. Kurabayashi down the stairs to a basement. The basement was dark, but the only thing that was showing light was those iceulation rooms where you see at a hospital for infeacted people or scienice work in. It was a dark red light in the little room and inside was a man with white coat on looking through a telescope. Sasuke and the other's can only see his long black hair and him taking down notes. Mr. Kurabayashi walked over to a mic that right by the door.

" ."** (Do not really know the last name)** He held up his hand telling them to wait. He slowly turned around and saw that he make up on his face and the eyes of a snake; which creeped Sasuke out. smirked and waved them in telling them it was ok. Mr. Kurabayashi pushed the 'open' button and stepped in with the other's following him behind.

The doctor stood up front of his work and held his hand out to Leon. "Hello, I'm , but you may call me Orochimaru." Sasuke and his mother shook at his voice. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out six tubes of blood. Orochimaru looked at them. "What this?" He asked as he took them.

"The cure to everything around here." Was all Leon had to say to make Orochimaru smile. Sasuke and his family stood there shocked.

"There's cure?" Fuguka asked as he stepped up to Leon. Leon turned to Fuguka not answering his question. "Where you going to tell us this?" Leon continued to stand there. Fuguka got frustrated and grabbed his collar to pull him closer. "Answer me!"

"I had no choice. That was the only cure that we tested that worked. We did not have the time to make more, so I had to use it on someone." Itachi stepped forward.

"To who?"

"Naruko." Sasuke was then not by his mother or brother, but struggling to get out of his father grip to get Leon.

"Let go of me father." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Leon started talking once again.

"Sasuke, I gave Naruko the cure eight years ago and it worked, but took a while to make that one. The cure was fainting in her blood stream and I had to give her the other one to make it stronger. She was happy enough it do it." Sasuke was just about to say something until the upstairs door open and someone rushing down. Everyone turned to see a soldier step on the last step of the stair case.

" , your son has come home, but he has an infected girl with him. When we try to take care of her he told us to stay away from her." took off running up the stairs along with Leon. Sasuke and family looked at each other before running after them. They ran until they heard a angument coming from Leon.

"**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! WE HAVE A CURE, SO DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FIGURE ON HER...DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX; THAT IS MY SISTER AND YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!"** Sasuke and the other came around the corner and Sasuke froze at what he saw: it was Naruko. Her skin was pale, bloodly, and she had bites all over her. Leon was yelling at soldier who was trying to take her from Hal.

"**NARUKO!"** Sasuke yelled as he ran over to her and took her from Hal who did not want to let her go. Sasuke sat down on the floor laying her against his chest. "Naruko what happen to you." Naruko did not say anything, but gripped his weakly. Sasuke felt like he wanted to cry, as he looked at all her bites. "Oh my god." Leon then shouted at one of soldiers to get a cure from Orochimaru. Sasuke stroked her hair as tears ran down. "Your going to be ok Naru. Your going to ok." He whispered to her. The soldier that was just sent for the cure has returned with a panic look.

"Oroicharu is gone."

**To be continued**


	13. Is there a chance

**"SASUKE GET OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!**" Sasuke was sitting against the wall in the room he was staying in with a weak Naruko in his arms rolling her back and forth, as everyone they love was banging on the door that was blocked. Sasuke can feel Naruko getting colder and colder by the second. Sasuke can hear that Naruko was having a hard time breathing. Tears ran down his face was he kissed her forehead. He waited for so long for her and now that he has her; he is losing her now. Sasuke slid his hand under her chin and litfed her head up to look her in the eyes. Naruko looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile knowing that she will be gone soon. Sasuke cupped her cheek and leaned in and kissed her on her cold lips. Naruko wanted her pull him closer, but she was to weak to move. Sasuke pulled away from her and looked into her eyes once again.

**"SASUKE PLEASE! SASUKE, NARUKO DOSE NOT HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! U CAN'T BE ALONE IN THERE!" **Mikoto screamed through the door for her son to open the door

**"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" **Fuguka yelled through the door after his mother. He can hear her crying as well. Sasuke just sat there letting his tears run down his face.

"Sasuke, I know we don't know each other, but Naru is my best friend and all I want is to help her." The guy said.

"What's your name?" Sasuke called through the door.

"Hal, Hal Kurabayashi." Sasuke just sat there is silence listening to Naruko's breath getting slower. Sasuke sign and slid his arms under her body and lifted her up. He walked to the couch that was by the window and sat down. He opened the window to let some air in.

"Sasuke-" Naruko then started shaking in his arms. Sasuke held onto her tighter trying to calm. "Sasuke get out here with Naruko. They got Orochimaru now come down stairs." With that saying Sasuke stood up pulling Naruko with him. He walked over to the door and pushed everything that was blocking it out of the way and opening the door. His family and the Kurabayashi's was staning there. Hal spoke before the other's. "Their down stairs: come." Sasuke walked pass his family and follow Hal down the grabd stairs. At the ever bottom of the stairs was two guards holding onto Orochimaru, but he was empty handed. Hal glared at Orochimaru and stormed up to him.

"Where is the cure?" Hal hissed throughi his teeth. Orochimaru just smirked at him. Naruko was coughing blood in Sasuke's shirt, as he was setting her down. Naruko then threw up blood on the wooden floor. That made Orochimaru smirk grew into a smile, as Hal grabbed Orochimaru's collar and pulled him close to his face. "Where is the fucking cure!"

"Hal." His father yelled out as he walked down the stairs. Orochimar started laughing.

"This planet is dirspicable. Why should we care about these people. This planet will be so much better without them." Hal then last it, as punch Orochimaru square in the face making him laugh.

"Orochimaru." A small whisper came from Naruko as it was every difficult to speak. Sasuke was struggling to not kill the son of bitch. "Where is.. the cure?"

Everyone in room waited for his answer. Orochimaru just said one word. "Gone." Hal then attacked him slamming Orochimaru to the floor and started punching him. The two guards was trying to get Hal off of him, as well as Sasuke as he tries to get through his family to kill Orochimaru. Naruko shook her.

"I can't..."Everyone paused and looked at her. "I just can't. It's over." That caused Sasuke to run over to Naruko and cupped her face.

"Naruko it's not over yet." Naruko looked serious in his eyes.

"Sasuke, when the time come's. You have to kill me." Orochimaru then cut inonce again.

"Even if you have the cure, I dough it would work since you have been biten multiple time." Naruko then tried to catch her breath to speak.

"Is there a chance." Orochimaru smiled and stood up. He looked her in the eyes.

"No."

Naruko smiled and grabbed onto the railing of the stair case to help her stand. "Fuck it." Was all she said before walking up the stairs. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her to help her up the stairs. No one even bothered to stop them since Sasuke has a gun with him; he can finish her off when she turns.

**To be continued**


	14. Naruko

Sasuke sat in a chair at the corner of the room he was staying in with Naruko on the bed with her both wrist trapped at each side of the bed. Naruko asked Sasuke to do it since she was running out of time and she also told him to stay away from her. Naruko stared up at the ceiling feeling like she was suffercating. She knew she only had minutes left, so this was her last chance to talk to him.

"Sa-suke." That grabbed Sasuke attention. He got up and ran over to Naruko.

"What is it?"

"Time is running out. I want you to kill me: now." Sasuke then broke down and clasped on his knees. Sasuke frutrated that he can' t do anything to help her; not while the cure is gone.

"I can't Naru. I just can't" Naruko just smiled at the fact that even though she was dying and becoming one of the undead he still will not kill her. That itself made her love him even more.

"You have to Sasuke. I don't want to be one of them. It kills me to even think about it." Sasuke looked up into her eyes as she smiles at him. "I don't die Sasuke, I really don't, but this is the only to save me." For the first time ever since he was three he started to cry.

"Naru, I love you so much. You can't leave me." Sasuke whispered as he layed his head against her chest.

"Sasuke, can you do one more thing for me?" Sasuke head snapped up giving her his full attention. "Kiss me one last time." She said in a soft voice.

"Naru-"

"Please Sasuke. I want to feel your lips against mine one last time." Tears continued down Sasuke's face as he stared at her thinking what he should do. He made up his mind and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss started out slow and sweet before Sasuke opened his mouth around her's making her do the same thing fighting Sasuke. Naruko moaned when she felt his tongue going down her throat. Sasuke layed his hand ontop of her head. Her fist balled up, as she wanted to hold him, but did not want to take the risk.

Sasuke, without thinking jumped ontop of Naruko keeping their mouths connected. Sasuke kept his weight off of her, as he seperated his lips and kissed down her neck. She leaned her head up to give him a good view of it. Sasuke be careful about hitting her bites; he did not want to bring more pain to her.

"Sasuke. I love you so much." She whispered. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and layed his head down over her heart to listent to her slow heart beat. His head raised up and down along with her chest. Ever second that went by her gotten slower.

"I love you too Naru." Thump thump..thump thump..thump thump..thump...thump. "Sa-su." Her body relaxed along with her heart stopping. Sasuke breath hitched and began to cry in her chest.

"No Naru no." Sasuke got up and stared down at her. She look so pieceful, but he knew she will be getting up any minute. With that in mind he walked over to the nightstnd there his gun was and undid the safty on it.

"AAARRR." Sasuke jumped away from the bed and against the wall and saw Naruko trying to get to him. She looked so hungry and pale. Naruko's mouth opened and closed like she was trying to take a bite out of him. "AH! ARRRRAAAAHH!"

"Naru." He whispered. She continued to struggled at the handcuff that where on her wrist keeping her pinned. Sasuke looked gripping the gun his hand before looking back up at her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke turned completely to her and slowly lifted the gun and pointed at her.

"Naru, I love you."

BANG

**I know it was short, but more soon to come. Hey how do feel when I get done with the Mortal Kombat story I start one called Death Road?**

**Let me know**


End file.
